random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Bunker
A Smash Bros game with the Bunker. Fighters *Justin Bieber - A former pop star who gave up his fame that he was losing to become a villainous dictator. he is dating Selena Gomez, and he was discovered on the Internet. He has poweful attacks involving his poor singing and is quite fast, too. His Final Smash is Justin Bieber 3D Concert. *Mochlum - A mysterious young man who comes from an unknown village in Britain. He is known for treating physics like a joke, and being extremely random. He used to date Emma Watson and is currently dating Pinkie Pie. His attacks are speedy but weak, and he has a good recovery. His Final Smash is Anti-Physics. *AwesomeCartoonFan01 - A half human, half cartoon tomboy, who is the hero of her hometown, The Cartoon World. She is, somehow, related to every cartoon character in existance. She has a liking for Yakko, but will never admit it. She can also turn into the Pow Ninja. Her attacks are speedy and somewhat powerful, and has a quick recovery. Her Final Smash is Operation: KABOOM!/Ninja BOOM. *Kh2cool - A 14 year old, who was chosen to be the next keyblade master, He can use all kinds of magic with his keyblade and summoning and use different kinds of limits. His Final Smash is Trinity Limit. *MarioPhineas76 - A video game loving esper who's past is unknown. He has a liking for games especially Nintendo's and is already shaped up to go on adventure. He may look nice in the outside, but in the inside he is a tuff fighter. MarioPhineas76 can use his speed, stamina, and powers which makes him have a well made moveset. He can also use his Wii remote sword which is helpful at times. His Final Smash is Ultimate WiiSword. *Bob the Stick Figure - A stick figure who comes from the Stick Figure Dimension. He's one of the only people who are somewhat smart. His attacks are kinda slow, but he has a fine recovery. His Final Smash is Chocolate Cheesecake Super Attack!. *Jondanger23 - A boy that loves video games and internet memes.With lots of skill and speed he can climb and beat most enemys. An exellent choice of a fighter.His final smash is This is sparta times 9000 *'Moon snail - '''A clone of kirby that is not familiar amongst his bunker allies, and is rarely featured as a normal character. but when he is in, He packs up strength, Pokemon and craziness. his final smash is Ultra kirby *''Twilight sparkle - A genius amongst her other pony friends, and knows the magic of friendship. she is the most loyal student of Celestia and a great friend to Moon snail and Tornadospeed. Her final smash is The elements of harmony. *''Toon Link - Like Link, but his cartoony younger version from Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks. He is a heroic, adventurous young man who was raised on outset island with his younger sister. He is Mochlum's roomate, and he has a new, more unique moveset then he did in Brawl. Final Smash is Ballad of the Gales'' *'Dr. robotnik - '''A fat man known for giving himself a...PRRRRROMOTION! and main enemy of sonic. he ate over 9000 McDonalds salads and lotsa spaghetti. his final smash is '''PINGAS!' *A being whose phycological nature is much unexplained. He despises physics, but has learned to accept them and use technology to get around them. He enjoys studying Outer Space and the astronomical figurations within it. He takes pleasure in using moderate verbose. His Final Smash is Neptunian Flare. *Pinkie Pie - A pink pony who is known for throwing parties. She is great friends with pretty much everyone. She is currently dating Mochlum. Her Final Smash is Party Cannon!. *''Rigg John ''- A government agent with weapons such as laser sunglasses, laser guns, and laser hats. His Final Smash is Ultimate Laser version 2.0. *CCs and Cream - He is an emotional-spirited kid who is the second-in-command of the Old People Rally Club, one of the leaders of RIBz, and the user representative of The Legend of Zelda series. Since he is has expressed his majestic interests in drawing, music, emotion, and languages, he fights with the power of the arts. His Final Smash is Symphonic Artistic Finale!. *Phineas and Ferb - A Tag-Team of two Boy-Geniuses. They use their tech to fight and their attacks are weak, but they are consderbilby fast and have wonderful recovery. Thier Final Smash is Robo-Cow Rodeo! Bolded means an unlockable. Italics means not from The Bunker but still in the saeries. Bosses *Mario's head - A floating head of mario that was thought of being a playable character, but was changed to a boss. he attacks by imitating a plane, singing a song while the player gets hurt, and other. *George the volcano - A volcano that knows the power of volvic revive, and has his victims for breakfast! he is big friends with tyranisaurous alan. *Mama luigi - He uses his yoshi to attack. All I can say. *Justin beibot - The ultimate boss. *This is sparta!!! - the name *Mega Boss Guard Droid - A Guard Driod, except it's the boss of them all. *Mind-Controlled Tara Strong - A Mind-Controlled version of Tara Strong. Her attacks are simmliar to Justin Beiber's, but more powerful. Stages *The Bunker Outside - The "Final Destination" of this game. Very all-around and boring. *Mochlum's Room/Domain - The large, very annoying upwards side-scrolling stage. It is the "Rumble Falls"/"Icicle Mountain" of this game. *The Cartoon World - It is the "PictoChat" of this game, though it is ALOT bigger than the stage it's based off of. (Though it isn't as huge and annoying as the New Pork City stage) *World of Dreams - The "Castle Seige" of the game and dreams get transfered every minute or 2. *Chuck's Baconland - Mochlum's Stomach from the episode Chuck's Baconland. It is the New Pork City/Hyrule Temple of this game (it is very huge and annoying) *Shadow world of games - Jondanger23's Dream world it is the distant planet of this game *'''Dreamland - '''Kirby's homeland from the episode "Moon snail's return to dreamland" known for being the first episode Moon snail stars in.it is te exact same as the one in SSBB. *The Teen's Lair - The "Frigate Orpheon" of this game. In the middle of it, it has Klasky Csupo in a giant Computer that laughs randomly during the match. This stage is creepy due to having Klasky Csupo in it..... Screenshots SSBbunk screen 1.PNG|The first screensot Feel free to add more shots. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl